


Nevermind

by Kitten_of_Khorne



Series: Bloody Empyrean [2]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Drukhari, Fire Caste, Fire Warrior, Gen, Mysticism, T'au, Tau Empire, The greater good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten_of_Khorne/pseuds/Kitten_of_Khorne
Summary: The untold story of a lad, who was born and raised as a Fire Warrior. In the bright realm of Greater Good there is no place for murk and despair. But wait... what is that Shadow which following him?Was that real or perhaps it never happened?Well, nevermind...





	Nevermind

**Author's Note:**

> work in progres...
> 
> spin-off of  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820485

The Kid

\- They really have killed nahan to make _this_? With the harpoon?  
\- It was long ago, it is the way our ancestors lived. Let's go, kor'la soon start to blame us for delay.  
\- Namsai'shas* but why? It is so cruel!   
\- Oh, little Fire Warrior, you are so kindheart. Don't cry, shas'saal. I promise - nobody hunt for whales nowadays. Didn't your father told you about it?  
\- He did... Can I became a Coast Guard too?  
\- Sure. When you will grew up you can become everything you wish.  
\- I will protect them! From any danger, as my father does!  
\- Oh, Kais, I believe you will become the bravest ever soldier. But we must hurry, shuttle is awaits.  
\- So we go to observe whales today?  
\- Yes. Fio told us they start migration. And huge pod is already in our Golden Haven. Rest of class is already seated, we wait only for you. Is that strange "waterly" made you late? I hope he didn't scared you?  
\- Who?  
\- There was Por'la just behind you. I saw him, tall guy in a wide hat. I couldn't regard his face but he certainly was watching for you.   
\- There was nobody, teacher.  
\- Hm... I definitely saw him, Kais. Well, nevermind.

* Fire Caste teacher (Tau lexicon)

***

The Team

\- Look on these clumsy from 7th squad, Kais!  
\- Ha! They never learn.  
\- I bet next time we double our scores.  
\- Yeah, baby. Hold on, what's that?  
\- Where?  
\- Near the observers. Is it Kroot?  
\- I see nothing.  
\- C'mon, it was there. Tall shadow. Play it back.  
\- It's just a shade, Kais. There should be no kroots on proving ground.  
\- Hmm... Ok, nevermind.

***

The Beauty

\- Look, what a beauty.  
\- C'mon, Kais. She is vior'lan. Too good for you, snow-white.  
\- She is shas'la like me.  
\- It means nothing, look at her decorations. I bet she already have been in a dozen mission.  
\- Yeah, you right. Anyway, father told me they've selected a bride for me...  
\- Lucky boy! When is a wedding? Did you already see her?  
\- Soon. But I didn't met her yet... Mom told we'll see each other at the wedding ceremony only. I hope it would be Hala. I like your sister...  
\- Nope, granny told me it wouldn't be you.  
\- Eh, wish we were a gue'vesa... I heard human can choose their spouses.  
\- Oh, Kais don't be such... By the way, I saw one in a spaceport a few days ago during Watch.  
\- Shien, humans are not allowed on T'au.  
\- I saw him! I swear! A tall one, skin white as snow. Hell, he was ugly.  
\- Hmm... white-skin? What color his eyes were?  
\- I don't remember, black I guess. Is it matters?  
\- Nah, nevermind.

***

A Shadow

\- Shas'ui?  
\- Guess I saw it... Surveillance?  
\- Nothing, shas'ui. Green beasts?  
\- No. It's like gue'la... Rather a shadow... Nevermind.


End file.
